Otaknya Pada Miring
by namatakpentinglah
Summary: Hai, ini cerita Official Pairing dengan cast Hunhan. Luhannya sih ga ada masalah cuma rada sengkle doang kaga bisa nangis malah berseri-seri yang ada masalah itu Sehunnya soalnya *# suka sama temennya. Sehun malah ngelakuin persyaratan bercanda temennya dan lanjut baca aja lah apa yang terjadi pada Hunhan. Gimana kah nasib HunHan ?


**Otaknya Pada Miring**

**Cast : ** HunHan, Kai, seluruh mantan dan member exo.

**Pairing :** Hunhan

**Genre : **Romance, Psycho and Fantasy.

**Rated : M **

**Warning : GenderSwitch, **GenderAge**, **OOC (Out Of Chara),**  
><strong>**memamerkan adegan NC (NO CHILDERN)****,  
><strong>anda mungkin akan mendapati kesalahan edit pada bacaan,  
>dan bacaan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD.<p>

**Recommended : **Snack and Softdrink

**Disclaimer : **Saya menghargai sebuah nama maka dari itu mengganti nama marga sang artis tersebut sehingga tidak mutlak ke artis tersebut dan cerita ini milik saya, murni dari pemikiran imajinatif saya.

.

.

**BACA YA BACA KAN KAMU BAIK :***

**Maaf saya labil dan sedikit gila/kurang waras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai . . . . .

Namaku Lim Lu han.

Aku seorang wanita tentu saja. Berambut cepak karena tak suka rambut panjang, itu sangat mengganggu kepalaku. Tapi aku suka berpenampilan Cute kok, itu juga jika otakku sedang dalam normal mode.

Apa ? Kenapa margaku ada dua ?

Oh, emm kata pihak panti asuhan aku boleh memilih nama apapun yang aku suka hehe. Bercanda kok!

Waktu itu sih namaku Lu Han saja tapi karena, ibu pengasuhku yang sangat baik bermarga Lu. Tapi sekarang, keluarga angkatku bermarga Lim haha.

Panggil saja aku Lulu lah jika kalian tak ingin pusing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sehun . . . ?" Aku memanggil nama orang yang tertera di buku yang ku pegang, terdiam di ambang pintu kelas 12-A hanya untuk mengembalikan buku yang guru _Sains-_ku pinjamkan. Sebenarnya ini baru 3 hari aku meminjamnya tapi siapa tau dia mau belajar juga kan ?

_"Lulu __**aku meminjamkanmu buku catatan murid**__ yang kupikir lengkap dan tulisannya juga lumayan rapih. Kau kan murid baru pindahan dari China. Maaf sayang tapi aku tak tega melihatmu yang linglung dalam pelajaranku tadi. Mungkin karena Bahasanya ya ?" Guru cantiku ini sangat baik jadi aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum baik padanya. Tak masalah bukan hanya mengembalikan buku ?_

"_Terimakasih bu. Kalau begitu saya permisi" , Akupun pulang ke rumah baruku yang dimiliki keluarga angkatku tentu saja. Pulang tergesa hanya untuk mencatat.  
><em>

"Lee Sehun . . . ?" Aku mengeratkan jari-jariku pada buku yang aku bawa. Suaraku sudah menciut. Sebenarnya sedikit kesal pada dua lelaki yang berada di dalam kelas itu. Ini jam istirahat dan di kelas 12-A hanya tersisa dua orang murid yang satu sedang mendengarkan musik tentu saja menggunakan aerophone sambil mengerjakan hmm entahlah mungkin mengerjakan pr atau masih mencatat karena di papan tulis masih terdapat sisa pelajaran yang tadi dan yang satu lagi tertidur di atas tasnya.

_Aku terdiam di ambang pintu kelas itu, ragu untuk memanggil lagi. _

Bisa kau bayangkan tidak sih ?

Aku sendirian namanya juga anak baru. Nah, otomatis dong belum mepunyai teman yang bisa menolongku jika aku dalam masalah maksudku belum percaya gitu dan ini sekolah baruku otomatis aku masih beradaptasi dengan para penghuni selain anak kelasku. Juga semua tata karma yang di ajarkan oleh miss Lu di panti yang mendidik bahwa aku harus sadar diri dan tempatku.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas, aku memberanikan diri sebelum memanggil nama orang yang ada di buku itu lagi. Tapi, ada seorang gadis menepuk bahuku dan berkata," Wah! Kamu anak baru di kelas 12-C bukan ? Ah, kenal kan aku Oh Baekhyun panggil saja baekkie."

Baekkie sangat antusias melihatku setelah berkenalan bahkan dia mengenalkanku pada teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa aku ini adalah kembarannya yang terpisah, haha lucu sekali dia. Setelah sempat mengobrol dengan teman-teman baekkie, aku tersadar sesuatu dan bertanya, "Baekkie apakah kau kenal dengan Lee Sehun ?"

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Baekkie bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Sungguh aku sangat takut jika kenyataan orang yang memiliki buku ini lelaki yang ternyata adalah pacar baekkie dan dia langsung mengajaku perang atau apalah. Aku sangat taku dan membatin, " Tuhan tolong aku hiks."

"Hmm Guru Jung meminjamkan ku buku catatan muridnya dan ia menyuruhku mengembalikan buku catatannya langsung." Aku berkata sambil sedikit menunduk dan tidak melihat baekkie.

" Masa ?" Baekkie memekik dan menyeret lenganku masuk lalu menggebrak meja kedua lelaki yang dari tadi masih betah di dalam kelas.

"Ada apa sih Baek ?" Lelaki yang masih tertidur itu hanya mengigau tanpa membuka matanya. Dia masih tertidur ? Apa tak salah lihat ya ?

"Jika hanya untuk mengajakku kencan. Maaf Baek, aku gay." Lelaki yang ternyata mencatat dan mendengarkan music itu juga berbicara tanpa melirik Baekkie.

"Tuan Lee yang terhormat. Pertama aku tak akan pernah mengajakmu kencan lagi karena kau memang gay dan itu menjijikan. Kedua, disini juga ada wanita yang hampir mirip denganku menanyakan padaku orang bernama Lee Sehun untuk mengembalikan buku Sains-nya." Baekhyun tampak sangat kesal dan wajahnya merah padam, mungkin ia marah atau malu.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum, " Kau lelaki yang manis. Siapa namamu ?" Duniaku runtuh seketika, apa-apaan itu lelaki! Aku ini wanita. Yeah walau penampilan luarnya tak mendukung.

"Maaf ehmm . . . Sehun, aku ini perempuan." Aku tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan buku yang kupinjam dia menerimanya dan memeriksa bukunya, "Terimakasih banyak telah meminjamkanku bukumu walau itu lewat Guru Jung. Tulisanmu sangat rapih jadi aku tak kesulitan membacanya, Aku Lim Lu Han panggil saja Lulu."

"Ah kau perempuan ya ? Pantas manis seperti gulali" Dia bersmirk dan membuatku merinding lalu ia menyipitkan matanya dan meneruskan perkataanya, " Ah matamu bersinar seperti mata rusa."

Tiba-tiba teman di sebelahnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh kepalanya itu di atas tangannya yang di tekuk bertumpu pada tasnya. "Well seorang Lee Sehun sedang mencoba menggoda seorang perempuan ?" Dia melirik tajam pada Sehun dan tiba-tiba air wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti ingin mengerjainya lalu dia berkata ,"Apakah kau sudah berpaling dariku ?" Nada yang dia keluarkan sangat lucu, aku menutup mulutku menahan tawa tak lupa dia menggunakan aegyo.

"Maaf kalau kau pac-"

"Hahahahaha. Bukan. Tentu saja bukan. Asal kau tau aku bukan pacarnya dan dia itu hanya terlampau dingin pada wanita jadi dia dijuluki gay dan dia malah mengaku seperti itu. Aku Kwon Jong In, salam kenal ya." Dia memberikan wink padaku dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum.

"TUH KAN KALIAN HANYA PEDULI PADA WANITA YANG BUKAN OH BAEK HYUN! KENAPA SIIIIIH ?" Baekkie mengamuk dengan muka yang menurutku imut dan para lelaki ini malah menjawab jawaban yang membuat tawaku berhamburan keluar.

"Kau berisik!"

"Kau penganggu."

"Menyebalkan."

"Aku ini bahkan seperti seorang putri kerajaan!"

"ya ya ya kerajaan neraka."

"kerajaan tak berpenghuni."

"Intinya seorang setan."

"Harus di binasakan."

"Kalian sebenarnya maunya apa sih ?"

"Enyahlah kau dari dunia." Kompak mereka.

Mereka bertatapan, asik membully baekkie dan kukira mereka akan berhenti ternyata malah bernyanyi dengan suara yang asdfghjkl dan gaya yang absurd, "Pergi kau ke luar angkasa, membeku di kutub utara dan hilang di samudra antartika DAN JANGAN KEMBALI. PARASIT!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Kalian luar biasa, suara kalian sangat hancur. Tapi, gerakan dan kekompakan nilainya 100!" Wajahku berkeringan dan memerah karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lu, kau baru saja mengejek kami atau apa ?" Kata Kai dengan wajah mendramatis.

"Yeah anggap saja begitu jika kalian mau." Aku hanya menjawab yang terlintas di otakku.

"Jadi kau mau bertanding apa hah ?" Kata Kai dengan wajah dan aura seram juga smirk yang mungkin andalannya.

"Apa yang kau bisa ?" Aku menunjukan sisi setan yang terdapat pada diriku.

"Lulu, dua idiot ini tak punya keahlian apapun selain membully orang." Baekkie menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan sudah sangat malas dan kesal berada disitu.

"Hah ? Kupikir kalian pangeran sekolah atau apalah begitu. Tau-tau begitu aku daritadi melakukan tindak kekerasan saja pada kalian yang tidak menjawab penggilanku" Aku menjawab dengan nada kecewa.

Dan kami semua pun tertawa. Kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun adalah sepupu Kai. Sehun sangat benci pada Baekhyun karena mengosip kan hal yang membuatnya sedikit di jauhin di sekolah yaitu "GAY". Baekhyun adalah "Ratu Gossip" atau bahasa lainnya pers sekolah haha, dia memuat semua berita di sekolah tentang jadwal ujian, materi ujiannya, kegiatan guru dan lain-lainnya termasuk anak-anak popular. Sehun sudah bersahabat dengan Kai makanya ia selalu mengikuti Kai bersekolah. Kai adalah anak satu-satunya sama dengan Sehun dan rumah mereka hanya berjarak 1 blok.

Itulah salah satu kesan pertamaku bersekolah di sekolah baruku. Aku punya banyak teman, itu karena Baekkie langsung mewawancaraiku dan mem_posting_kan semuanya di madding sekolah. Adik kelas dan teman-teman seangkatan sepertinya menerimaku. Aku diikut sertakan paduan suara karena di posting-an Baekkie juga menulis bahwa aku pernah menang satu olimpiade menyanyi itu keceplosan. Aku juga mantan ketua OSIS di sekolah lamaku, kalau saja aku pidah tahun lalu pasti aku tidak mendapat pengalamannya.

Setelah sekolah aku langsung pulang ke rumah, selalu menatap lurus ke arah yang ku tuju. Aku selalu menampilkan senyum manisku pada orang-orang yang berseragam sama denganku walau mereka tak ku kenal dan terkesan mengacuhkan ku (jika di luar sekolah semuanya berubah).

.

.

.

Han

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bualan Author :

Jadi ini ff yang aku janjiin tentang HunHan-nya.

Maaf ini cerita-cerita aku terlalu rumit haha mungkin otak akunya yang engga beres.

Kenapa psycho ? soalnya ntar ada trouble sama hunhannya haha #Smirk

Sekian~

Terimakasih

Bandung, 4 Desember 2014


End file.
